Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of and a system for measuring a semiconductor device and/or a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are important elements in the electronic industry. Semiconductor devices may be fabricated using various processes such as photolithography, etching, deposition, ion implantation, and cleaning processes.
A measurement process is performed to examine whether there is any failure in patterns constituting a fabricated semiconductor device. By performing the measurement process, it is possible to optimize a process condition of the fabrication process and know whether there is any failure in a semiconductor device in an early stage.
As the semiconductor device is scaled down, there is an increasing demand for a method and a system capable of reliably measuring fine patterns in the semiconductor device.